Baby Seesponges
Summary 'J'enna and Connor are transformed into babies after staying in a Steam Booth too long. Synopisis 'I't is Tuesday Afternoon, And Connor, Jenna, and Quintin decide to go to the Gym. Connor and Jenna decide to go to the Junior Gym (Where kids 12 and older get to go excercise) and work out. Connor does some jumping jacks and Jenna lifts some mini barbells. Quintin is doing some stretching when he decides to take a swim in the pool and Connor and Jenna decide to relax in the Steam Booths. They each both climb into thir own Booths, And tell Quintin to makes sure they only stay at least 15 minutes in the Steam Booths each, No longer. Quintin ignores them and jumps into the Pool. 'A'n Hour later, Quintin wakes up floating in one of the Swimming Tubes panicing, Saying that he had forgotten about Connor and Jenna. He swims out of the Pool, Screaming for Connor and Jenna's replies; No answer. Before he gives up all hope of seeing the two again, Quintin heasr the Steam Booth doors open, Revealing Connor and Jenna, Who were reverted back into babies. Quintin shrieks, And Connor and Jenna waddle out of the Booths and start babbling. Quintin asks the two infants what happened to them, And Jenna just blows a raspberry at Quintin and laughs. Connor babbles and picks his nose. Quintin decides he should take care of the two until he finds a way to get them back to normal or until they revert back to normal on their own. 'B'ack at the Seesponge House, Connor is trying to feed Connor and Jenna. He gives Connor mashed peas and carrots and Jenna strained cabbage and oatmeal. Connor is not satisfied with with meal, So he then knocks his bowl of food into the air, And it lands on his head. He starts to cry, And Jenna cries along with him. Quintin panics, And decides to try and put the babies down for a nap. But before he can make a move, A strange smell pins the air, And he sees the scent is coming from Connor and Jenna's diapers. Quintin's face turns green, And he picks up the babies saying that they needed a "Dipie-Wipie" change. He takes the two babies to Baby Danny's room and lays them on the changing table. Quintin quickly rips off their diapers, Making sure he would not be able to smell it as bad (But he could still smell it anyway), and throws the diapers into the trash. Quintin powders and pampers both babies, And sets them down on the ground while stuffing a bottle in each of their mouths. The crawl away, And Quintin passes out (Not Literally, Though.) on a rocking chair. Quintin realizes how hard it is being responsible, And he then notices the babies are missing. Quintin once again panics, And looks EVERYWHERE for the babies, Looking under the cribs, in the freezer, under the house, in the toilet, etc. He the happens looks out the window, Where construction workers were building another house next to the Seesponges home, Where he sees baby Connor and baby Jenna walking on the construction cite, Laughing and bouncing off rails. Quintin screams and runs outside and across the street, Where he sees Jenna about to walk off one of the rails. Quintin sreams again and runs up to the bottom of the rail where Jenna was falling, And catches her saftly. Buet then Quintin sees Connor falling off another rail, But Quintin cathes him inside a Construction Helmet. Quintin cuddles the babies, Who are giggling and laughing, say "Quintin! Quintin!". But then, Connor and Jenna suddenly revert back into 12 years olds (While still in Quintin's arms) and ask Quintin what was going on. Quintin replies saying, "You don't wanna know," and he faints inside a nearby baby stroller, While Connor and Jenna push him home, Still confused about what had happened. Category:Episodes from Season 6 Category:Episode Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episode of Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly OddSeesponges